Shane 10 Season 1
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Ben is too old to battle evil Shane hase become the new Hero of New city and with the remade  Omnitrix and ben's son's hase becomed a new  Omnitrix with new Fusion Aliens  and new Villens are comeing for him
1. Hero Reborn part 1

EPISODE 1 Hero Reborn part 1

In the city of New city a team of boomer's have plane to blow up the court house

Give it up it is over said a police officer

as the police car's wear around the court house

You will never take us said the leader holding a gun

up on a building a 65 year old Ben is looking down and is with a re made Omnitrix

Well it is time to go hero said Ben and become's Heatblast

And jump's down and brake's the roof

Okay who wants some ? asked Heatblast behind him a man knocks him to the ground

Ben fill's the chest pain gomeing to him

Well it look's like we can kill him said a younger man

but Heatblast grap's a gun and points it at his attacker,s who runs away in fear and is captured by the police.

Heatblast jump's out of the building and fly's,back to his home

At his bace he put's his Omnitrix next to Ken's

as he walk's away he has one last look

Never again Ben 10 vows Ben and look's the door

10 year's later a young boy is runging to school he Had dark hair a green shirt brown jeans and whaite skin

Oh man i gant believe that i am going to be late for school said the boy as runging he meets his two Friends one human and one a Dino like ailen

Hey Shane you are late for school said his frend

Less talk more going said Shane and they run to school

At a big company Shane dad is working on his file he Had blown hair white skin a suit on classes on

Man all this world GP wants me to do said Shane's dad has he is working on the cyber comp but he gets a e-mail

What in name is this ? wonderd Shane's dad

Meet me a the top roof come alone read Shane's dad hase he looked up he saw that no one wears looking and walked up to the top roof

As he is walking one of GP's man saw him walking off

HE wears a Fourarms Alien

At the top of the roof Shane's that is looking around for who sent him the e-mail

Okay if this is a joke stop now said Shane's dad

Are you by your self ? asked a person in the shadows

Yes replied Shane's dad

Okay and the person comes out and it this a person with silver hair and a old shart

They are after me said the man i want you to take this and he gives him a disk

What is this ? asked Shane's dad

is this...but he is unit with a virus buy one of him boss man

Well take him to a save place said the Gp man and take's him away

Shane's dad look's at the disk

At shane's school they are doing foot ball

Okay team who next ? asked the gym teacher

I am said a dragon like aline and walk in to the game

at the top sits shane's twin sister shows up she Had red hair a s shirt with a snow cat on it and brown eye's and white skin and blue jeans

Hey jade is Shane playing ? asked one of her Friends

That what i am worried about said Jade

At the foot ball field Shane's rival Bobby shows up who has blue hair and a foot ball outfit on

Hey Shane aory about you dad is a loser said Bobby and Shanes punches him and they start blowing

Hey stop it you two said the Gym techer Shane hit the showers now he said

But he started it said Shane

Shane dos do it said the Gym Teacher and shane walks off

After School Shanes sister waits for him and Shane shows up

Shane you have got to control your temper said Jade

So what said Shane it this not my problem said Shane and he walks off

Oh man said Jade

Back at Shane's house his Dad is looking at the Disk that the man gave him

What wear you keeping from are Boss said Shane's dad

Dad i am going out said Shane

Oh no your not young man we are going to talk to your school Teacher if you still have one said his dad

But i did not start it said Shane

Mum word hear me out said Shane

You are not living with your Mum said Shane's dad

Don't Remind me said Shane as he punch the wall

That's your problem right there! You can't control your temper, and you'd better if you expect to get anywhere in life! said His Dad

Yeah. I'll be a _big_ success, just like you said Shane and walks off and close the door and His Dad looks in sadness

And on the street a car shows up with the Fouararms Ailen that worked for Shane's Dad's Boss

At the Downtown Video Game center Shane show's up with his Friends

Hey Shane are you okay ? asked His frend

Yes replied Shane

Than a biker cane cord the Ghostfreak's

Okay evryone give us all your money now said the leader

Make us said Shane

Okay than said the leader and gets out his baster and Shane gets on his motorbike and drives off

Get him said the leader and they get on tear bikes and go after him

And shane end up at the gate of a old house

Now your going to pay said the leader big time as he is about to punch him he his blcoked buy Ben

Hit this Kid and i will hit you Back said Ben

Lets get out of hear said the leader and they drive off

Thanks for saving me said Shane

Your welcome said Ben come on in and they go in to his House

And in side wear lots of old stuff

Make your self and home said Ben and he walks in to the kitchen and Shane is in the den and pick up a old book and than the Book's move and they openg a door and he goes in and see a old lap and he find's the Remade Omnitrix and Ben's son's on and Shane is about to touch it but Ben stops him

Get out said Ben

And Shane leves and Ben looks out of a window

As Shane made it back home he sees some police cars and his mum's car and Shane goes in and sees his Mum with some Police officers

Mum what wrong ? asked Shane

Your Dad has bean murdered said His Mum Shane walks back to steps

He cant be said Shane and runs in to the room only to find his body in a black beg beging takeing away

After that Shane moves in with his Mum

Jade is watching TV about Tear Dad's Death

I cant belive he is gone said Jade

It is okay dear we will find a way said her Mum and Shane's Mum goes in to his room

Shane are you okay ? said His mum

Way did he die ? asked Shane

Shane we still have no idea that the Ghostfreak's sis it replied his Mum

I just need some time to myself said Shane

Okay than said His mum and close the door

Maybe Shane cant to it but maybe a hero can said Shane and gets his Bag and heads to Ben's house

And shane brakes in and find the Omnitrix and Ben's son's than he tips over the class doms and they become one

What the ? asked Shane the new Omnitrix wear drak black with a blue ring and shane takes it

And at the city roof tops Shane puts it on and finds Fusion Aliens and finds one that is mixed with Heatblast and Benmummy

Well lets see what they can do and slems it on and becomes a Black Fire like Mummy

Oh my god I'm on fire said Shane Help

To be continued


	2. Hero Reborn part 2

EPISODE 2 Hero Reborn part 2

We are shown back at the roof tops wear Shane has becomed his first Alien who is a mixed with Benmummy and Heatblast

Who i am on fire said Shane what else can i do ? he asked and stretch his Arms

This is sweet said Shane and make's a fire ball and frows it up in the air and the words said Shane

Now i am going to find Dad's real killer said Shane but this Alien name shell be Mummyblast and nurse his Arms to grasp the tall billens and nurse his arms to get bay like siderman

And he stops at his Dad's work and see's his Boss who is human with gray hair a black suit and black shoes and white skin and he is with theFourarm's alien that killed his dad

I must say that you did well Mr corwell said SHne's dad's boss

Yes that old man did not see it coming said Mr corwell

That no good snake said Mummyblast

Back at Ben's house Ben see's that the door to his bace is unlocked and gooes in to find the Remade Omnitrix and his Sons Ben's face truns red

Out side of his house a nest of birds are sleeping

I'll kill him screamed Ben and the birds fly off

back at Shane's dad's boss is billden they go in side and Mummyblast tries to find a way in

Oh man how am i going to get in ? wonderd Mummyblast

On his chest the Omnitrix symbol truns on

What have you done to the Omnitrix ? asked Ben who is talking on Radio

Ben you don't understand said Shane he killed my dad just this one time place ? asked Shane/Mummyblast

Okay than said Ben just this one time and he starts the computer on

Okay the way in is to get in the vent

Got it said Mummyblast and makes his way to the vent

And blows up the door part and gets in

Hey Ben ? asked Mummyblast have you thot of letting someone else do the hero stuff ? he asked

Well we have got to get you to the real killer said Ben

Than Mummyblast brakes in to a room wear in side is a tank of blask gas

Ben this stuff is not like any fin i have seen said Mummyblast

No it this not said Ben who is looking on his computer

Than Mummyblast Omnitrix time's out and truns back to Shane#

Oh man what happend ? asked Shane

It timed out said Ben you need to hide somewear

Okay said Shane and hides under a loocker

Shane's dad's boss shows up with two man

Mrs darlstrom sir ? asked one of the bodyguards what if this stuff kills someone ? he asked

No problem said Darlstrom with this every alien hunter will be able to get a Chance to wipe out other worlds he said

And his two man take the Black gas to the ship

With the Xlong i will be famous said Darlstrom and walks out of the room

Ben did you hear that ? asked Shane

Yes i did that Xlong cord kill life's we have to stop it said Ben who is working on the computer okay the hanger bay is at the top floor if you just make it you will be okay said Ben

Okay than said Shane and runs out and is at the landing bay under some boxe's

Okay Ben they are lording the Xlong on that ship said Shane

Okay Shane your Omnitrix will power back up soon said Ben

Got it said Shane

Than Darlstrom and Mr corwell shows up

Okay said Shane Than his Omnitrix powers up

Okay and truns it on

And find's one that is mixed Diamondhead and Fourarms

Well Maybe this guy will work said Shane and slams the Omnitrix and his skin truns rock red and has four eyes and grows four Diamond like arms

And Shane hase become a red verson of Diamondhead with fourarms and four eyes

Hey not bad said Shane i will call this guy Diamondarms

And he jumps over the box and his ready to take down his dad's boss

Stop wear you are said Diamondarms

Stop him corwell said Darlstrom and gets to the Elevator

Diamondarms shouts out red Diamond's from his arms and MR corwell gets is suit stuck buy one and he brakes them off and gets in to the jet and take's off

Oh no you don't said Diamondarms and jumps and nurse his fourarms to brake open the door and get in

And finds his way to the the mine pilot center and find corwell

And they battle corwell punch Diamonarms to the ground but Diamondarms kicks him over and frows a red Diamond at the controls and Diamondarms jumps out and Corwell is still on the ship and it in to the ocean and it sinks

The next day in Shane's room Shane is waking up buy Jade

Weak up shane said Jade someone is hear to see you

Who ? asked Shane and he walks in to the den to see Ben with Shane's mum

Shane i have some good news said Shane's mum ben hase asked you to work for him she said

Reilly ? asked Shane

I find in my old age, I could use a part-time assistant. You know, a gofer. Go-for-this, go-for-that... an ally, as it were. Would you be interested? asked Ben

sure said Shane

Very good then Shane Goodman welcome to my world said Ben with a smile

Back at Darlstrom house he is talking to his men

I will find out who is Alien his and i will take jack Goodman's little girl as a trap he said

End of episode 2


	3. Kidnapped

Episode 3 Kidnapped

At Ben's house Sahne is in a simulation and is battleing robotic version Hex ROJO Dr. Animo and Sixsix

Renamber Shane now that you have the Omnitrix villens will trie to take it from you said Ben

And Sahen truns Mummyblast and battle's the Robotic Sixsix

Other's will nuse Wepongs or other ways to stop you said Ben

And The Robotic Rojo starts her fire guns up and Mummyblast jumps out of the way

Others will nuse Magic or Monsters to battle you said Ben and The Robotic Hex nuse his faxe magic and the Robotix Animo nuse a fake frog monster and Mummyblast ripas off the robot Hex's head off

And Ben is not too happy

What ? asked Mummyblast

Have you got any idea how much they cost ? asked Ben

I wears just makeing it fun said shane

Well i have got to go to school said Sahne and gets his bag and runs off

Kids said Ben holding the robotic version of Hex's head

At School Shane is working on his test

Hey Shane ? asked his fernd

Yes replied Shane

Is it true you are working for that crazy old ben now ? asked his frend

Yes kind of said Shane

After School Shane and the other kids come out

And on top of a bilden Darlstrom's men are waiting for jade to show up

Hey tony ? asked the dump man

Yes bill ? asked Tony

What if that Ailen shows up ? asked Bill

That what we whan it to do said Tony

Than Jade shows up

Okay lets do this said Tony and they get tear battke amor on and they ggrap her

Oh no said Shane and truns on the Omnitrix and find one to nuse

Okay maybe this one said Shabne and slams it and his sking truns rock Orange and his body truns to a beast like monster

Than he becomes the D.N.A mixed of Wildmutt and Diamondhead and wears now Diamondmutt

And Diamondmutt nuse his Diamond vision sensors to find the kidnapers and runs after them

And Tony and Bill take jade to the jet ship

Humm Tony said Bill tear is a Diamonddog after us he said pointing at him

Just get in the ship said Tony and they take off Diamondmutt tries to get on but falls to the ground

And truns back to shane

Dame said shane

At Ben's house Ben is fxing the Hex robot head

Just about said Ben than he hears a slam

Ben said Shane who is out of brach

Okay Shane tell me what happend ? asked Ben

It is Darlstrom he hase Jade said Shane

He must be whanting to battle you after yesterday said Ben

Well i am going to save my sister said Shane

You are going to need help said Ben

At darlstrom's Compiney Jade is tide up in his office

And Darlstrom shows up

Welcome Jade he said

What do you tink you are ? asked Jade

I need that Ailen that showd up hear so i can battle him said Darlstrom

At the billen shane truns to Diamondarms and brkes in a window

Okay all i need to do is find Jade said Diamondarms

Okay Shane Darlstrom's offices is at the top floor renamber it is not going to be eascy geting up thear he said

It never is said Diamondarms

At a camra Darlstrom is spying on him

Well it looks like the real game starts he said

As he wears walking the doors close and two gient robots show up

Okay so this is going to be ten times harder said Diamondarms and fire four red Diamonds and nuse them as wepons and brkes one in hafe and cuts the other one as a chicken

And destorys the door and finds Darlstroms office and brkes in

Hello ? asked Diamondarms

I am hear said Jade

Than the Omnitrix times out and truns back to Shane

Shane ? asked Jade you are that Ailen ? she asked in a shcoked voice

Ooops said Ben as he put his hand on his face

So that fine on your arm can trun you to a ailen ? asked Jade as Shane wears undoing the rope

We better get out said Sahne and they run out

Humm sir we cant find the Ailen said Tony

Well i will do this myself said darlstarom and Gets on a hi teach battle armor and flys off

Outside of the compely Shane and Jade make it out

So Shane how maney Ailen's are in that Fine ? asked Jade

I got no idea but wean i become one i am like someone else like a new person said Shane

Than Darlstrom shows up

Now you die he said and fires at them and Jade and Shane hide under a box

And than the Omnitrix powers back up and shane looks to find a new one well this cord work said Shane an slams the Omnitrix

And his sking truns crey and his body becomes a dino like one a green eyes and tree power tubes on his back

Whoo i am Xlrviktor and runs and A power of electricity from the Lighnig rods on his back and battles him and overlords his wepons

No said Darlstrom and Xlrviktor dose one last punch and knoks him out and after that he take Jade and they leave and than the police shows up

who are after Darlstrom for kidnapping jade

At ben's house he and jade are haveing a cup of tea

So looks like you are in too said Ben

I will keep shane's ailen hero stuff a Secret said Jade oh yes wear his he any way ? she asked

At the top of a bilden Shane is holding a book with all of his picters with him and his Dad and tape's it on the bilden

Looks llike a new hero is bron said Shane and truns to mummyblast and flys off

End of episode 3


	4. Overload

Episode 4 Overload

At the city of New city a Ailen drilver is driving his truck to the next city the driver wears a Xlr8 ailen

Man i hope the next stop is hear said the driver than he sees a Alien computer virus that is made out of VIrus deta and a HAL 9000 like eye and the Driver stops the Turk and runs away

and the Ailen Computer Virus destryors the Truke and It heads in to the Network in the city

The Next day Shane and Jade are going to school

Hey Shane ? asked Jade what lessons have we got today ? she asked Him

Than the traffic light truns Green and they walk before they cord go to the other side it truns red and a School bus is about to him them

Jade look out said Shane and runs to her and gets are out of the way before the school bus hits her

Thanks shane said Jade

No problem said Shane

How did that Happen ? asked Jade

No idea said Shane lets just get to school he said and they walk off

In school the power is going on and off

Okay class said tear teacher because the power is going crazy i will be doing the work on this black Bord he said and brings it in

Than Shane waves up his hand

Yes shane ? asked his teacher

What is a black Bord ? he asked

It is someone your kind nursed in the old days said his teacher and he gets out a old toothpick and writs with it on the black Bord and dose a terrible sound

Ow my ears said a boy

Sorry class all i found is this old Toothpick said the teacher

I just hope the power gets back up and working said Shane

And the Lunch room Shane is walking in than he is stoped buy the two school bully's

One is named CJ who hade dark sking and red t shart blue shorts and white shoes and brown eyes and brown hiar

And the other one name is Alex who Had white sking clasies on messiy Black hiar and a born shirt and black jeans

What do you guys whant ? asked Shane

We want some money said CJ

Yes Replied Alex

And they bet him up and take his money and and they frow him in the dustbin and take his money and walk off

That it said Shane and gets his Omnitrix and finds Dimondarms icon

Okay time to show them not to mess with Shane Coll Goodman said Shane and he slams the Omnitrix but is not Dimondarms but is a D.N.A mixed with Greymatter and Ditto

And wears a Dittomatter with the body of Gretmatter and a black body with ditto's eyes and Gretmatter's eyes

Oh man what just happened ? asked Shane Well this guy needs a name how about Dittomatter cryed Shane after that Shane runs to the lunch room and goes to the power network

Lets see said Dittomatter and truns to two

Sweet said the seasond Dittomatter and he becomes supersmart

Hey Dittomatter 2 ? asked Dittomatter 1 how about this he asked Showing him a plug and they put it in and the fire spinkerlers start off

And all the students run out Jade finds out that Shane did this

Oh wear is Shane ? asked Jade as she looked around she sees tow Dittomatter's runing about

Shane what the hawk are you doing ? asked Jade

Geting pay back said Ditomatter 1

And Dittomatter 1 and 2 fouce back and Dittomatter truns back to Shane

Shane Ben told you to nuse that Omnitrix for good not for your self said Jade telling him off

Okay Okay said Shane it want happen agen

Than Jade's phone goes off

Hello ? asked Jade

Hi it is me Ben i want to talk to you guys after school okay ? asked Ben

Okay said Jade

After School Shane and jade make it to Ben's house and they Had to his house and get in and make it to his lap

Sorry we are late ben the transport center got closed said Jade

Well i have bean working on the problem said Ben and i found out it is some Alien that is made out of VIrus deta is making power cuts and more

Well looks like we need to put the blug for that bad wast od Deta said Shane

And you will need to be cearfule said Ben wean i wears growing up some bad guys wear more powerful than me but my Friends and family helped said Ben

Oh it okay said Shane with this Omnitrix i will take cear of this said Shane

Man i cant belive shane got all this in his head said Jade

Come on we better go before the city truns black out said Ben

At the city shoping center Overload is takeing more power from the Video underground center

Shane jade and Ben look under a tree

Okay so is wont be hard said Ben all we need to do is get Overload in to his disk and trap him in it said Ben and jade will nuse her lap top to do i

And shane will but before Jade can say any fine Shane buts in

And i will take cear of the rest said Shane and he truns the Omnitrix on and finds Dittomatter

Okay going new hero said Shane and slams the Omnitrix but he is Not Dittomatter

But a D.N.A mixed With Ripjaws and Benwolf

He and a Fhish like body with a wwolf with face and hade Rigjaws Eye and phoserecent light on his head

Oh man what happend ? asked Shane

Well i fergot to tell you that the Omnitrix dose that said Ben

Okay lets see what Wolfjaws cen do said Shane

And opens his mouch and nurse his ultrasonic howl to waking Overload a little bit

Okay guys do it said Shane

Oh no said Jade

What ? asked Ben

I Left it at home said Jade

Nice going said Wolfjaws

Than Overload goes in to the power lines and makes his getaway

Oh man said Wolfjaws

Don't worrie guys at lest we know his weakness and we can take him down next time Ben said

Okay wear do you think he went ? asked Wolfjaws

Okay beg power hungry Alien VIrus i bet he is going to the computer store said Jade

Okay than lets go said Wolfjaws

At the computer Store Overload is eating deta from the computers

Than Wolfjaws Ben and Jade are outside

Okay so same plane ? asked Wolfjaws

Yes said Ben

Okay than said Shane and jumps in to the window

And nurse his ultrasonic howl to weak down Overload

Than the Omnitrix time's out and Wolfjaws truns back to Shane

Oh no said Shane

Than Jade graps a computer that Overload did not find and Ben puts the disk in and nurse it to shuck him in and he is trapped in the disk

That the end of him said Ben

Well that Good said Shane and all the power come's back on

Well i will take is disk somewear no one can find it said Ben and walks off

Well Jade looks like a hero days work said Shane

Well kind of said jade

The next day the school's power came back

Well lets hope Shane got rid of the disk said Jade

Lets hope so said Shane and they walk in to school

End of episode 4


	5. Rice of Tidas

Episode 5 Rice of Tidas

At New city school The mayors son is giving out Invitation to his dads ship

It true A Real party said the mayors son

Sweet said one of the kids

the mayors son's name is Leo who is around 10 years old with sliver hair and a red jacket with a black shirt and brown jeans and white shoes

Come to my party it is going to be pff the hook said Leo

Than Shane and his two Friends show up

Hey what is this ? asked Shane looking at the Invitation

It is a big seas party and your not coming said Leo

Who cears said Shane i will just be having fun with my Friends

You tell him said Dex and they walk off with Shane

At the sea the Mayors man are dumping Toxic West do the sea

In a ship two man are drooping off toic west in to the sea

Hey mike shode we be doing this ? asked Bob

Who cears i get payed for this said Mike

And they dump the toxic in the sea

Under the sea a trie of sea people have Had it they are hafe Sea monster and hafe Sea human

Man i cant believe the humans are keeping dumping the Weast to are sea said a Sea human Alien

We shode tell Queen Titus said the Sea human Alien

At the Undersea kingdom Titus is looking from her window angry that the humans are dumping the roxic in to the sea

She looked a lot like a Siren

The Landhumans have hurt my people for the last time said Titus

My Queen shell we do a attack ? asked one of her man

Yes and it this time we show what the Sirons can do said Titus

Back at Ben's house Shane is looking at what Aliens are in his omnitrix

Than Ben shows up

Hey Shane what are you doing hear ? asked Ben

Just tring to work out what Aliens i can nurse in this omnitrix said Shane

Shane in time you will lurn to master the omnitrix just the same way i did said Ben

Well i bet you got it easy said Shane as he was still looking for any stronger Aliens to nsue

Shane maybe you shode take you time and help me with the simulation it needs some fixing said Ben

Sure said Shane and gets up to help him

At the New city bay Leos guests are going to his party and they go to his dads ship

Welcome said Leo place make your self at home he said to them

And at the party Jade shows up as well

At the party they wear Ice sculptures of Leo and lots of party food

As Jade was walking around Leo sees her and tries to make his move on her

Hey Jade what is a Nice girl like you doing hear ? he asked

Humm Leo you gave me a Invitation remember ? asked Jade

Than the ship is attack buy Titus and her soldiers

Oh man what now ? asked Leo as he opened the door he saw the sea aliens taken the Kids as hostage

Oh man we are so dead said Leo and as a Coward he did under the bed

Man and some mayors sons act brave said jade

Back at Ben's house Ben and Shane are working on the simulation

Than the computer turns on

What going on ? asked Shane

Don't know said Ben what tear is something always going on in this city

And he looks on the computer and a news woman is at the bay with her cambra man

This this Tara sam reporting on a attck on a ship buy some sea monsters that have taken kids and The mayors son as well

Than Titus shows up with the mayors son

People for new city if you keep on dumping your Toxic in to are sea i will take the life of the mayors son

Shane you better get down tear and stop it said Ben

I am on my way said Shane and turns the omnitrix on and finds Wolfjaws

Okay time for a little Wolfjaws said Shane and slams the omnitrix

As he opened his eyes he was not Wolfjaws but part Buzzshock and part Articguana

And he looked in a mirror and he hade Buzzshocks body and face but hade gills on his face and a tail fin on his Head and Articguana's eyes and Teeth

Oh man i cant believe that stupid omnitrix did it once more said Shane as part Buzzshock and part Articguana

Not bad for a Igunanashock said Ben

Hey that is a good name said Shane Igunanashock

And heads to thw bay

At the bay the police show up

Than Detective Blutosky shows up

Who is around 50 with brown hair black eyes and a Cray jacket and blue jeans and red shoes

And he gets out a speaker

Okay you undersea creeps said Detective Blutosky let the kids go or we will fire at you

Than Igunanashock shows up and takes Detective Blutosky cup of Water

Sorry i have to keep myself from getting dehydration said Igunanashock and jumps in to the sea

This is Why I Hate Aliens said Detective Blutosky

Under the sea Igunanashock dose a Counterattack buy going around the ship

Two of Tidas get tear guns out than Igunanashock gets out and shocks them and than freeze them

Hey Chill out joked Igunanashock and heads to Tidas

Well if your mayor dose not stop dumping his Toxic in to are sea i will have to take his son said Tidas

Hey Sea hag said a voice and he turns to see Igunanashock

Well it is time to send you to the bottom of the sea said Tidas and brings the wave and nurse it to attack him

Than Igunanashock nurse his Electrical powers to shock Tidas

Than Igunanashock's Electrical bolts hit a gas can that starts a fire

Oh god said Igunanashock

Nice going said Leo you are more dumer than Shane

Okay every one get to the life boats said Igunanashock

And every one get in them

Than Jade holds on to Shane

Lets get out of hear said Jade

and he dives in to sea

And the ship blows up

After that Leo see the ship in flames

And Jade is waiting for Shane under a box

And Shane turns back to him self

Good job Shane said Jade

Thanks said Shane and him and jade go up to Leo

Hey Leo to bad i missed the party said Shane

Hey good party said Bobby and him and the other kids leave

Well fins cant get that bad said Leo

Than A Limo shows up and Leo's dad who is the The mayor shows up with his Wife

Leo said the mayor

Dad you said you wear going to London said Leo

Oh i did until i got a bill for some stuff you nursed on my card said the mayor

What did you buy with it ? asked the mayor bomb? Bombs to blow up my ship with ? he asked

Jade and Shane just look at Leo

Look like Leo needs some time alone with his mum and dad said Jade

Do you think they will ground him ? asked Shane

And Jade and Shane leave him to his fate

Under the sea Tidas is still alive and heads back to her kingdom

End of capter 5


	6. Winds of Change

Episode 6 Winds of Change

At New city downtown center

A fire has just happened and Shane has just gone in to a house as Mummyblast and is looking for any one who is still in

Hello is any one still in ? asked Mummyblast

Than he hears a sound from the door

Okay i am going in said Mummyblast and nurse his arms to brake down the door

And finds two kids one boy and one girl

Okay kids i need you to come with me said Mummyblast

Okay sir said the little boy

And Mummyblast took them buy nuseing him arms and jumps out of the window and makes a clear landing

Than all people Than cleared for Mummyblast

Thanks said Mummyblast all in a days work

Than he saw the two people who started the fire as they got away in a car

And i have to go said Mummyblast and nurse his arms to grap on a flag pole and pulls him self up

And runs after them

Oh man we are so dead said the younger man

No problem we are still safe said the older man

Than they stop the car

Than Mummyblast shows up

Okay you two are going back to prison in no time said mummyblast

And the police show up

Frizzes said Detective Blutosky

Oh problem i know that you whanted to thank me said Mummyblast

No you as well said Detective Blutosky

Oh well got to go said Mummyblast and nurse arm to crap on a pole and prins him self up and gets away

The next day at a lap two scientist walk to a lap wear a man is working on a Weather suit

The scientist was around 40 years old with blond hair white skin and a old lap outfit on and brown jeans and black shoes

Hey Finkel the bord wear asking that you pack you stuff said a older scientist

Well if they whant to see what a true Weather is like wear hear it is said Finkel showing him a Weather suit

Oh so waht is that ? asked the younger Scientist

Let me show you said Finkel and puts it on

Now see this said Finkel and nurse his hand to make a snowstorm and blows the two Scientist away

Sorry to blow you away get it ? joked Finkel

Now the world we full to the name of Weather master said Finkel

Than he walks of and two Grads trie to stop him but they get frozen

Back At school Shane and jade are walking to school Shane feels a little tired after yesterday

Hey Shane what is wrong ? asked Jade

You wont believe it Jade said Shane the police wear at me he said

Than Leo and his Friends showed up

Hey Shane did you hear the news ? asked Leo

What news ? replied Shane

That the school football team need a new namber and it is going to me said Leo and walks off with his Friends

Not if it is going to be me said Shane

Back at New city weather master is trunging the city to a snow drive

This is so much fun said Weather master now lets start up a little Tornado

Ha Ha ha said Weather master now the city will be mine

At The school Foot ball Stadium The kids you sins up are at the tire outs and Shane is hear as well

Well Shane looks like your hear as well said Leo

Yes said Shane

Than The foot ball Coach showed up

Welcome my name is Coach Spitz said Coach Spitz

Okay lets start with Leo said Coach Spitz

As Leo was about to kick the ball a big red Tornado showed up

Every one get in now said Coach Spitz

Than Leo got sucked in the Tornado

Oh man said Shane and runs to a safe place to go hero

And truns on his Omnitrix and finds a Alien to nurse

Okay maybe this guy said Shane and truns it on

And grew a tail and Had Cannonbolt's body and Upchuck's face

Not bad for a cannonchuck said cannonchuck

And he truns in to a ball to save Leo buy jumping in to the hart of the Tornado

And wean he got in side he saw Leo flying in the air

Oh man why have i got to save him ? asked Cannonchuck and trun to a ball and saves him

And lands down and Cannonchuck gets him to the school

Okay now to find a new to stop this Tornado said Cannonchuck

Than it stops

What the ? asked Cannonchuck

After School Shane walks out a little confused about the Tornado

Hey shane did you see that Tornado ? asked Jade

Yes we need to see Ben about this said Shane

Back at a old warehouse weather master is makeing a new weapon fore his suit

Okay all i need is some more parts a i will be done said weather master

Back at Ben's house Ben is working on the computer to find out what has bean happen around the city

Than Shane and Jade showed up

Hey Ben did you see what happened today ? asked Shane

Yes i did said Ben and i found out that a Lap was destroyed said Ben

Well have you found out who it is ? asked Shane

Yes it is Doctor Finkel said Ben

Who ? asked Shane

Shane he is the worlds beast scientist said Jade

Well you see after he money was being cut he made a suit that cord help him controle the Weather said ben

Man so wear word he go ? asked Shane

The Bio lap said Ben

Okay lets get down tear said Shane

At the Bio laps Weather master is taking Weapons from the laps

Just like takeing candy from a baby said Weather master

Up at a class roof stop Shane Jade and Ben are coming up with a plane

Okay how are we going to do this ? asked Shane

Okay fairts off to lock the doors said Ben

Got it said Jade

And Shane will go hero to stop him said Ben

And it is time to go hero said Ben and slams the Omnitrix

And Shane truns to Diamondarms

Okay lets take him down said Diamondarms

Than drops down

Hey did your mother ever tell you not to take stuff that dont belong to you ? asked Diamondarms

Well let me show you what i can do said Weather master

And meaks a Thunderstorm to shock him

Hey that was not nice said Diamondarms

Oh place let me show you what i can do said Weather master and makes a Firestorm

Than Diamondarms jumps out of the way

That it said Diamondarms talking to him self all i need to do is get to him suit and shut it down

And runs in to take down Weather master

And takes down the power back

What have you down you walking talking red walking chandelier ? he asked

What ? asked Diamondarms

Wean it gets destroyed it will bomb the city said Weather master

Okay i will just take it than said Diamondarms and rips it off and frows it to the sea

Good job said Jade

you did okay said Ben

Thanks said Diamondarms

Than the police showed up and opened the door and only found Weather master tied up and a note

What is said Detective Blutosky and looks at it

From your one and only hero read Detective Blutosky

Than he smiled

Maybe they are not so bad after all he said to him self

The next day at Shane and jades house Shane and jade are watching TV

So Shane a lot of peole are starting to like you now said Jade

Well some are starting to like me now said Shane

Than the news truns on

This is just in a army of monster bats have just taking over the underground trains said Tara sam

Than Shane truns to Jade

One Hero At a time said Jade

Than Shane gets out his Omnitrix

Its hero time said Shane

End of episode 6


	7. Life Lessons

Epsidoe 7 Life Lessons

We are shown at the darkness of space in a old ship a unknown individual in a repair tank

His two man are a alien Rhino and a alien spider like monster

Ritox have you found the hunters to find him ? asked the unknown individual

Yes my lord all as you asked said the spider ailen

Good work Xeexi you did well said the unknown individual

Than the hunters show up

One Look a little bit like bobba fett

The other one was a T rex like one

And the other one was the younger sister of Sixsix and Sevenseven

And the last one was a frog alien that shot of green slime

Good you see the reason why i called you hear is to take out Ben Tennyson for what he did to me said the unknown individual

As you wish said the younger sister of Sixsix and Sevenseven and they all leave the room

My lord shell we keep working on your body ? asked Xeexi

Yes said the unknown individual

Back down on earth Shane as just gone Diamondmutt and Ben is setting up a obstacle course for shane

Okay shane reanmber sometime heros need to think before you act

Shane node his head

Okay lets start said Ben and sets it up

Jade is on a cair on her i-pod x

Than the battle bots come on ling

Than Diamondmutt turns the Diamonds on his back to wepons

To break in to them

Than the next one shows up And Diamondmutt jumps out of the way as the next battle bot was about to hit him it stops

Shane you have got to keep your head in the game said Ben

Than Diamondmutt truns back to Shane

Okay so i am just a little out of the game said Shane

Okay we are going for a drive young man said Ben

Than out of space the hunters ships show up

Okay Lets get them said T-tonk

No if i do said Spittor

Let me do it said the Boba fett like guy

Lets kill them said eighteight and they Had to earth

At a old farm Ben Shane and Jade are out at a old farm

Okay Shane are you ready ? asked Ben

Got it said Shane

As he was about to nurse the Omnitrix the Frog alien guy shows up and fires green slime

And traps Ben and Jade in it

What the ? asked Shane

Welcome said the frog alien

Who are you ? asked Shane the green frog from dragon ball z ? he asked

My name is Spittor he said to Shane

Oh come on than said Shane i will kick you out

Than the other hunters show up

Oh so you are all after this than ? asked Shane

Oh yes we are said T-tonk

Okay Hero time said Shane and truns on the Omnitrix Okay this guy than said shane

And slims it and Shane back truns to wings and his body becomes stink fly and the sking of Ghost freak

Meet Stinkfreak said Shane

Get him said Spittor and fires Green slime at him

Than Stink Freak truns ghost like and it mess and hits Jade's face

Hey not funny Shane said Jade

Hey it is a good look for you said Stink Freak

Than Spittor tries shooting him but he truns to ghost from and miss it

Guys we have got to get out of hear said Ben And they get in his car and they drive off as fast as they can

Oh man they got away said Spittor

Dont worrie said T-tonk we will get him next time

At a old farm Ben Jade and Shane are hideing from the hunters

Man what are we going to do ? asked Shane

Well we cant just let them kill us said Jade

Guys we need to work on this said Ben and i have a plane

As the Sun was going down Spittor T-tonk and eighteight and the boba fett guy shows up

Okay meats is on to day said T-tonk

Lets do this said eighteight

Than Ben and Jade show up

Well looks like you found him said Spittor

I don't have what your after said Ben

Than who has it ? asked T-tonk

I do said Mummyblast and nuse his fireballs to take out T-tonk and Spittor

And Ben traps them in a trap

Only the boba fett guy and eighteight wear leaft

Than the Boba fett guy shoots eighteight

And he takes off his helmate

And he truns out to be Technorg

Technorg long time no see said Ben

Thanks it is good to see you said Technorg

What are you doing hear ? asked Jade

Wean i hard that the Omnitrix was back on i wahnet to help said Technorg

So What are you going to do with the hunters ? asked Jade

Take them to Incarcecon they will never be hard from again said Technorg take cear shane and transports to his ship and with the hunters and takes off

Back at the ship Xeexi talks to the unknown individual

Is face can be seen a little only his Red eyes can be shown

My lord the Hunters have failed said Xeexi

No problem next time i will get the Omnitrix in a aother way he said

Than the door close

End of Episode 7


	8. Old

Episode 8 Old

At New city at a museum two Thugs' named Auel and Clotho are looking for any fine that is hgood to take

Hey Auel Why to you whant this stuff any way ? asked Clotho

Beguse we do said Auel

Than A little green and black root tries trips them over

Hey whach your feet you said Auel

It wasint me it was that tree said Clotho

Dont be that stupid said Auel a tree can not just grow some roots from nowear said Auel

Than they see a green and black tree moves its roots

Humm Auel lets get out of hear said Clotho and they trie to get out

Than the tree starts to move who is shane in a new alien from named Wildgrade

Sorry boys your Museum takeing days are over said Wildgrade

Outside the Museum a cafe Jade and ben are haveing a cup of tea

Jade takes a look at her wach

Just about but be for jade said any fine Wildgrade brkes the doors with the two Thugs

Good job Shane said Ben

No problem said WildGrade what is next ? he asked

I promsed your mum i take you to your Aunt Sam for the weekend said Ben

No not Aunt sam said WildGrade

After Stoping Two Bad guys from robing a museum Ben Jade and Shane drive to Aunt Sams retirement home

Man I cant belive we are going to worst place ever made said Shane

Hey Some of us like Are aunts said Jade

That is Begues you Like to act like one said Shane

At the Retirement home Aunt Sam is geting ready for Shane Jade and ben to come

Than Ben stops the car at the car park and they get out

Man this place kind of looks like a prison said Shane

Than they see one of the person who worked at the retirement home who was tall with black gunglass

Hello this to meet you said the person who worked at the home

You must be Aunt sams grandkids he said

Yes we are said Jade

I will show you to her said the man

As they wear walking to Aunt sams door they see that all the people working hear are wearing gunglass

Man this is kind of like a prison movie said Shane

Dont we rude Shane said Ben

And they open the door and They see Aunt sam

Shane Jade it this so good to see you said Aunt sam and she hugs them

And you must be Ben who my shane is working for ? asked Aunt sam

Yes i am said Ben

At a dark room one of the workers take off tear skin and truns out to be a Alien Saber-toothed cat

Well this will be more easy said the Alien Saber-toothed cat

At Aunt Sams house he has just made some dinner

Oh what is it ? asked Shane looking at it

It this my meat loff said Aunt sam

As shane was looking at the Green food his own face truned green

Hum guys is it okay if i go for a little walk ? asked Shane

Well Okay shane said Ben but come back soon your dinner will get cold said Ben

Thanks replied Shane and gets out

As Shane was walking he sees some shadow walking near to him

Okay got to hide said Shane and truns on the Omnitrix

Okay may be something to hide with this guy said Shane and slams it and truns to Dittomatter

Oh man i whanted Stinkfreak not Dittomatter said Dittomatter

Than the shadow came near and near

And he hides under a box

Hey do you think that are food will be nice ? asked one of the men

Shut up they will hear you said the other man

Than Dittomatter truns to a seagond one

Okay you said Dittomatter one i need you to find out what they wear talking about

Got it said Dittomatter two and heads under the door

And Dittomatter two see the evil alien's takeing off tear skins

Hey Sabo ? asked Sola

Yes ? asked Sabo

Do you think the food we have made will be what we need ? he asked

No problem said Sobo wean we have them all are food is all ares he said

And Dittomatter 2 heads out and tells Dittomatter 1

They are going to eat us sreamed Dittomatter 2

The Aliens said Dittomatter 2

What ? asked Dittomatter 1

Than the door opens and Dittomatter 1 and 2 marge back togeher

Oh man i have got to tell Ben and jade said Dittomatter and runs back to tell them

Ben and Jade are puting the plats aways and Sittomatter has just truned back to Shane

And shane opens the door and closes it in fear

Guys they are going to eat us said Shane

Who ? asked Ben

The Aliens said Shane

Wait have you bean drinking the Drinks ? asked Jade

That Dose not matter said Shane i need your help guys said Shane

Okay We will to it wean it Hits 12 pm said Ben what you better not be lieing he said

Later that night Ben Jade and Shane sneke out of Aunt San's bed room

Okay wear did you see them ? asked Ben

In tear said Shane and they brake in to the office

And they find the human skins shane saw

See i told you said Shane

That word mean that they are aliens said Jade

You are Rhite little girl said a voice and they truned to see Sabo

What is your evil plan this time ? asked Ben and Shane

You see are poeple's king need's food so we are takeing the old people said Sabo

I will show you said shane and truns on the Omnitrix and becomes Mummyblast

Okay Time to bast you guys up said Mummyblast and makes a fireball

Than Soba's man show up

Okay who whants some ? Asked Mummyblast and makes a power firedom to drive them out

And they run off back to tear ships and fly off

Good job shane said Ben

Hey no problem said Shane

The Next day Shane Jade and Ben pack tear bags

Thanks so much for comeing said Aunt sam and they hug them

Thanks said Shane

And i hope you take cear in the city said Aunt sam

I will Lahed Shane

End of Episode 8


	9. Who said Magic is Fake ?

Episode 9 Who said Magic is Fake ?

We are shown at a old room wear a Shop a young Fortuneteller is talking to a man in a grey hood

Well sir said the young Fortuneteller what way i do you for ? she asked

I am only after the book of Morgaine le Fey said the man in the hood

Sorry sir that book is not for sale she said maybe i cord...

But The man in the grey hood nurse his magic to hood her to the wall

I need it so i am takeing it said the man in the grey hood and he takes it off to show a younger Hex

At new city Shane has just want Xlrviktor and is batting a new superpowerd villain named Toxic Kong

Out of my way said Toxic Kong no one shell get in my way

Well buy the power of your Toxic said Xlrciktor i my find a way to take you out

And runs fast to make a powerful tornado and spins him so fast his body starts trunging to ice and falls down and Xlrciktor craps him and puts him down and the police shows up

Hey what did you do to him ? asked the police officer

Well by making a powerful speed i turned him to ice expland Xlrciktor

Some times i whish i know what i was talking about said Xlciktor and speeds off

Hey shane got up said Ben talking on the computer

Hey its a job i like doing said Xlrciktor

Well it is time to get back to school said Ben

Oh man said Xlrciktor i was meant to and runs to school

As he made it he truns Back to shane and gets senaks in to the class room

Just made it said Shane than his teacher shows up

Just in time for a Detanion said his Teacher

And shane goes to his chair

Okay class we are going to do some Time tables

Oh garte i forgot that as well said Shane

And after school Shane gets out with his time tables test with a big fat red F

Oh man what am i going to tell mum ? asked Shane

And wean he gets home he see that his mum is not home

Funny mum is always mum said Shane

Than ben shows up out of nowear

Shane i need your help said a seard Ben

What is it ? asked shane

One of my Foes Hex has Return said Ben

Wait you told me that you never found him after the battle back at New Orleans said shane

That is what everbody thot as well said Ben but the police found a Fortuneteller that was killed and all was takeing was the book of Morgaine le Fey

What is the book of Morgaine le Fey ? asked Shane

Well shane years back Morgaine le Fey was a powerful sorceress in the Arthurian legend and as well the hafe sister of King Arthur

Years back after a battle with her brother she made a book with all of her darkest spells and other the years noone found it till now expland Ben

And knowing Hex we will nuse this for something evil siad Ben

So he just be somewear no one can find him said shane

I bet i know wear said Ben

At the old church The younger Hex has the Book plased down on the table and opend it

Yes so much dark spells said the younger Hex as he looks in to the book he see how to take life and Kill gods and Trun good in to evil and people in to stone

Now the time has begun said Hex

We are shown at the downtown city wear Ben and Shane are at with ben's car

Renamber what i told you about Hex said Ben

Oh Come on Ben all that magic stuff is made up said Shane

Shane i had battled Hex before and belive me you need to keep your game on said Ben

Next your be telling me that Dragons are real joked shane

And they stop the car

Okay shane lets do this said Ben

Got you said Shane and truns on the omnitrix

Okay time to go Hero said Shane and slams it and becomes Diamondmutt

And runs to brake the door down

In side Hex looks from a shadow ball

Well looks like i will need to show them the power of dark magic said Hex and starts reading

Darkness oh rore evil so aro read Hex

Than out of the ground Demons show up out from the underworld

Oh grate said Ben as he was shoked

Than Diamondmutt nuse his Diamonds on his back to take out the demons wings

Okay shane we need to brake in to that church said Ben

And Diamondmutt nods and runs in but the demons jump on him

Ben than goes to help Diamondmutt and Diamondmutt shots out his Diamonds and they fly off

Are you okay Shane ? asked Ben

And Diamondmutt nods and brakes in to stop Hex

Well looks like Ben has something else helping him now said Hex

Hey Hex long time no see said Ben

Than Diamondmutt truns back to shane

Oh man not now said shane

Now you shell be the first to see what the book can do said Hex

And he opens it

Hex you dont know what that book can do said Ben it is dandurs

Oh i have plans to bring the lord of the underworld in to this world said Hex and he nuse his magic to hold Ben and shane to the wall

Now to begin said Hex and oepens the last page

_ha-Satan _oh dijo sho die blood of the fllen Angel let the lord of evil and darkness open the gateway to the underworld read Hex

Than out of the window a gateway opend to the underworld

And the in the shadow's two evil yellow eyes

Look in the gateway

Shane close his eyes as he saw fear in the gateway

Shane dont look said Ben as he closed his eyes

Than Shane's omnitrix truns on and slams it and becomes Cannonchuck

And truns to a ball to brake the spell and heads to stop Hex

Yes my lord you are free and this world will be yours sreamed Hex

Hey Hex said a voice and Hex truns to see Cannonchuck

Hope you like DodgeBall said Cannonchuck and knoks him in to the gateway and Cannonchuck reads the book page to close the gateway to the underworld

oara oh late kara so eara close this gate with White lightread shane

And the gate to the underworld close

And the demons Hex summond wear gone

Ben gets up and Cannonchuck has truned back to shane and helps him up

Next time Ben well battle superpowerd bad guys joked Shane

At Bens house Ben puts the book of Morgaine le Fey in a casing

So do you think Hex is okay at the underworld ? asked Shane

Maybe said ben what lets hope that he will be okay said Ben

At the underworld Hex is runging from the demons and bats

This is not over said Hex i will retrun and runs to the black and clody smock

End of epsiode 9

In the memory of Dwayne McDuffie 1962-2011


	10. Villains in the mist

Episode 10 Villains in the mist

We are shown at the darkness of space the Unknown person that sent the hunters to Attacks Shane is still in his tank

Is seeing the new aliens that have bean battling on earth

This new hero has bean all over the news said Xeexi

Yes said the Unknown person and this person has a Omnitrix

My lord let me go down said Xeexi get it for you

Fine than said the unknown person go now

Oh yes Xeexi said The Unknown person do not fail me like last time

At at earth new city at the Shopping center Shane is drinking some dr pepper

Jade and tear Mum are shoping fore food

So Jade ? asked tear mum

Yes ? replied Jade

How is Shane doing at his new job ? asked her mum

Oh you cold say he is doing good at it said Jade

Than they hear a scream

what was that ? asked Jade

I better look said Shane's mum

And she see a team of punks wear shoping the shop

Okay old man hand us all your money said the leader hoding the gun and money bag

Okay Okay said the man puting the money in the bag

Thats good said the female leader Than she see Shane's mum

Come on jane said one of her frends

Than Shane showed up as Diamondarms

Okay lets do this Quick said Diamondarms

Okay than said the leader

Than out of nowear Xeexi shows up with a team of attck bots

Man this is not going to get easy said Diamondarms and truns his arms in to Diamonds

Than he tars the attck bot arpart

Than one the gane leader gets her gun out and shots Shanes mum and she fulls to the ground

NOOO sreamd Diamondarms

Lets get out of hear said the leader and they run out

Ans Xeexi and the last of her attck bots run off as well

No said Diamondarms and picks her up

Wear is the neast hospital ? asked Diamondarms

Downtown said The shop owner

Okay said Diamondarms and runs to the down town Hospital

Jade follows as well

At a old Wearhouse Jane the leader of the gane is talking to her troops

Well thanks it you we had to run any way said Jane

Well we did do are Beast said one of her troops

maybe i can help said a voice and Xeexi shows up

I can help you find something bigger said Xeexi

Tell me more ? asked Jane

At the Downtown Hospitol Shane and Jade are wating in a room to see if Thaer mum

Than the doctor showed up

Well ? asked Shane

She will be okay said The doctor

Thats good said Shane

Well wean will she be able to go Home ? asked Jade

Well we need to keep her in for today said the doctor

Thanks said Jade

And Jade see Shane not as happy about what has happend

Shane are you Okay ? asked Jade

Dose it look like i am okay ? asked Shane angry and mad

I am going to find the person who hurt mum said Shane

Shane said Jade

And Shane walks out of the Hospitol

Okay time to go hero said Shane and slams the Omnitrix offseen

Later that Night at the wearhouse jane and her men are geting ready for shane to show up

Than Shane shows up as Xlrviktor ready to take on the people that but his mum in the hospitol

Okay now to get them for what they did said Xlrviktor and brakes the door down

and looked around to see if any one was still around

Than up on the seling Xeexi jumps down and strkes at him

Than she nuse her wep to tie him up

And nuse her wep to bring him up to the pole top

What are you going to do now ? asked Jane you got what you wahnted what about us ? she asked

Just wait outside said Xeexi i need to talk to him

And they leave the wearhouse

What are you going to do ? asked Xlrviktor

Well my master will take you and cut you part buy part said Xeexi

Your master ? asked Xlrviktor

Yes said Xeexi and all i need to to is bring him to... than a bast is hard from outside

Ben shows up With Jade nuseing A old wepon from his younger days

And ben see Xeexi and shots her in the hart

No said Xeexi i cant die hear said Xeexi and looks at shane and comes up with a plane

And cuts down the weps and and Touch the Omnitrix and her Icon shows up but Shane is a litlle bit weak from the webs and in hafe a sleep and fulls down knowed out

And Shane is walking in a dark room and sees a Tank of some kind Shane has a look and in side the persons face looked alien but keapted in the shadows and his body looked hafe destyerd

Soon your fate shell start said the alien in the tank

Than Shane weaks up in cold sweat

Shane are you okay ? asked Ben

I think so said shane whear am i ? he asked looking around

My room replied Ben and Your mum is back home safe and sound

Oh good said Shane oh yes ben can i aske you something ?

Sure said Ben

In my dream i saw this Alien and he said soon my fate shell start

And ben looks a little bit sceard

Hey are you okay ? asked Shane

Yes said Ben we better get going

And on Shanes are the Omnitrix truns to Xeexi that sends a signel to the Unkown person ship

My lord said a Robot troop Xeexi have failed

No matter said The unkown person i still have Ritox

But she did Ade her D.N.A in to the Omnitrix master to track down the person who did this said the robort comander

Good wean my new body is made Tennyson shell pay for what he did to me said the Unkown person

End of Episode 10

New Alien Weber Xeexi D.N.A Note She only did this for her Boss to track down shane and shane was Knowked out and still dose not know about the Alien sraching the Omnitrix yet


	11. It this how you play the Game

Episode 11 It this how you play the Game

We are shown at Ben's House Shane is playing some of Ben's old video games from his younger days

On Ben's old Game box is his one the last Laval of the game as Ishiyama as he is getting ready to battle the evil Kenko the Shapeshifter and his younger sister Kung Pow

Yes the last leavl said Shane as he was about to battle the two evil boss of the game

Shane said Ben knowing on the door We need to work on the aliens powers

Okay nery done said Shane

Back at New city Underground Lap The mayor is talking to Dr. Karen Roberts

Mayor Spaulding said Dr Karen i like to say tanks for coming said Dr. Karen Roberts we know that you have your kids to bring up and...

Just get to the point said the Mayor

Well with this new Power cord we will have the city to have the biggest blackout so the people will have to pay to help them said Dr. Karen

Just trun it on now said Mayor Spaulding

Yes sir said and truns it on

It make a powerful ball of energy

Its working said Mayor Spaulding it this really working you did it

Thanks sir said Dr. Karen

So how do you trun it off ? asked Mayor Spaulding

Okay i will show you said and tries to trun it off but it dose not work

Humm sir ? asked do you whant the good news ? she asked

Well yes said Mayor Spaulding

And the bad news is i cant trun it down said Dr Karen

Than Mayor Spaulding eyes openg in shock

you idiot do something ? asked Mayor Spaulding or we will be blown to bits ?

I cant said Dr Karen it has never done this before

Than the powercord goes out of controle and it blows up and makes a powerfule wave frow the city

What have you done ? asked Mayor Spaulding

Nothing said Dr Karen who knows what this will do

As the enigey bast weant frow the city makeing stuff shut down

And as Shane was about to destory Kenko the Shapeshifter and his younger sister Kung Pow

Yes i am going to win said Shane has he was about to win and defet the last two boss the shockwave strikes him and shocks him and he falls down relly hurt from the bast

Than the tv opens and Kenko the Shapeshifter and his younger sister Kung Pow come to life

We did it brother we are alive said Kung Pow

Yes this world well be mine said Kenko the Shapeshifter now lets get out of this room

Than Ben opens the door

Shane the power went out are yo.. than he saw shane knowed

Oh my god shane said Ben and picks him up and takes him to his room

Than back at the Underground Lap Mayor Spaulding and Dr. Karen Roberts have just got up after the shockwave

Grate said Mayor Spaulding the city is in a all black out and it this all your fulte

My fulte ? asked DR. Karen what did i do ? she asked

For not kowning what your thing cord do ? he replied

Than out of nowear Kenko the Shapeshifter and his younger sister Kung Pow show up

Welcome are you are ones who freed us ? asked Kenko

Yes we did said Mayor Spaulding

Tell us all about this world ? asked Kenko

Back at Ben house shane is still knowed out and Ben and jade are still wating for him to weak up

So ben who long has shane bean knoked out for ? she asked

Two hours

Oh my god said Jade

Than Shane started to weak up

Hey shane are you okay ? asked Ben

I am now thanks guys said Shane as he spoke in Korean that sounds like Lady Rainicorn from Adventure Time

Shane what did you just say ? asked Ben

I said i am now thanks guys said shane still speaksing Korean

Why the hell is shane speaking in Korean ? asked Jade

That is what i whant to knoe said Ben

What are you talking about ? asked Shane talking in Korean

Back at the Underground lap wear Mayor Spaulding is talking with Kenko the Shapeshifter and his younger sister Kung Pow

So you guys wahnt to take other this city ? asked Mayor Spaulding

Yes replied Kenko and you will be are slaves

Oh so you whant to ? take other the city ? asked Mayor Spaulding

Yes replied Kenko

Stareting with you two said Kung pow

Eun said Mayor spaulding and gimand Roberts run alway to get in to a car and they drive off

Borther shode we go after them ? asked his sister

No we will make this city worship us no matter what said Kenko

Back at Bens house ben and jade are still working out why shane is talking in Korean

At the lap Ben is working on something for shane

Poor shane now we have to have a Korean talking brother now said Jade

I dont think so said Ben i have made this Universal Translator said Ben showing shane

What dose it do ? Asked Jade

Well it will make shane spacke engles agine said Ben and he puts it around shanes neck

So what dose it say ? asked Jade looking at it humm settings are Nerdy Alien, Nightmare, and Old Man

Humm i wonder what Nightmare dose ? asked Jade and truns the Nightmare settings

Okay shane say something ? asked Ben

I went to a farm and and frew rocks at the pig said Shane speaking in Nightmare voice

Ow my ears said Jade

Trun it to the Old man settings than said Ben and truns it to the Old man settings

And then, I ate all the peaches in the orchard. And that farmer was so angry said Shane spacking in old man voice

Ha Ha i love this voice said Jade

Well i dont said Ben and truns it to Nerdy Alien settings

Than he weant after me and i got on a bus and i got away safely said Shane speacking in Nerdy Alien settings

Jade and ben look at each other feeing that the Alien setting is way more creepy than the Nightmare voice

Than ben puts it on Old man voice

And thats the end of my story said shane speaking in old man voice

Well look on the good side said Ben witg Old man setting with can understand him said Ben

Too bad for grandpa joked Jade

Hey you are lucky i am not going hero to kick your butt said Shane in Old man voice

Come on guys we better go said Ben and they go

As they are walking in the city is was black out nowear to be seen

Man wear is every body ? asked Jade

They just be some wear safe said Ben

I hope so said Shane taking in Old man voice

Shane i cant relly take you with that voice said Jade

Hey it this not my fulte said shane talking in old man voice i was playing one of bens old man a shock happend and i ended up speacking Korean

And i wonder how that happend ? asked Ben

buy me said a voice and Kenko the Shapeshifter and his younger sister Kung Pow show up

Oh grate him said Ben

You knoe him ? asked Jade

Years back lets say i ended up in a game with him said Ben

And i am back this time said Kenko and this time Ishiyama cant stop me

How did you get to are world ? asked Jade

Well you see after your human frend wear playing are game the mayor and a Dr wear working on a cord after it went out of contriloe we wear free but i replace my Korean voice with the boy

Hey no one takes my voice but me said Shane spaecking in old man voice and shane truns the Omnitrix on going hero said shane spacking in old man voice and truns it on and becomes Mummybast

Oh yes time to heat things up said Mummybast sapcling in a Clint Eastwood voice

Okay lets trun up the heat said Shane seacking in a Clint Eastwood voice and makes a powerfule fireball and frows them at Kenko

But Kenko the Shapeshift to a dragon and moves out of the way

Hey you cant do that said Mummybast talking in a Clint Eastwood voice

I can said Kenko and goes rhite for Mummybast

Than Mummybast renambers something from the game

And knows him to the ground

Shane how did you do that ? asked Ben

I got it from the game said Mummybast in a Clint Eastwood voice

Thats good said Jade but how are we going to get to stop them

I have a plane said Ben

Shane we are going to need you for the part replied Ben

Than Mummybast jumps up and strkes Kenko the Shapeshifter than something happend tear vouces are truned back to the way they wear

No my voice what Happend ? asked Kenko speacling in Korean

Just warch are voices said Mummybast and truns back to shane

Than the police show up and fire drts at Kenko and his sister and they get knkoed out

That was shocking said Shane as he moved the voice box away

Well i am going home said Jade and walks off home

Wait up said Shane and runs after her

Well i am going home said Ben and walks back home

At the Mayors office he is looking out of the window

Humm this city will one day look up too me said Mayor Spaulding and close the windows amd goes to bed

End of epsidoe 11


	12. Tracy 12

Epsiode 12 Tracy 12

We are shown at New city Shane Jade and ben are going to see a new movie comeing out named Eye of the dragon lord five

Man i cant belive we are seeing dragon lord in 4D said jade

I know said Ben is this going to be good

Shane on the other hand was not that happy about seeing this movie

Man i want to see something better said Shane than he see a postr of Dragon master 4 the end

Sweet this movie has to better said Shane as he walked in a guy that worked for the movies

Sorry did it this a grown up movie said the gard

Im was in that movie lied Shane

Sorry kid said the gard still not leting you in

And Shane walks back to Jade and Ben

Shane i know what you are thinking and no you are not nuseing your aliens to go in

Who said i was ? asked Shane

And they go in to the other movies shane stops and truns on the Omnitrix and becomes Stinkfreak

Oh yes a all movie pass said Stinkfreak

And nuse his ghost powers to get in

sucker said Stinkfreak and gets in with out him seeing him

As Jade and Ben got in they see that shane is not with theam

Hey wear is shane ? asked Ben

At the other side Stinkfreck as truned back to shane

And the movie guys see him

Hey kid what have you got to say ? he asked

The end ? asked shane

Than he kicks Shane Jade and ben out of the movies

And don't come back said The movie guy and close the door

Shane i told you not to go in said Ben

Well if you want to get all 3D about it said Shane

And they walk back to the car wear Ben tells off shane for what he did

I cant belive you said Ben i trust you to nuse the Omnitrix to stop superpowerd bad guys and aliens to for fun

Oh come on Ben said Shane i nused it batting Hex Overlode and others why cant i nuse it for myself ? Shane asked

It dose not metter said Ben it this How you nuse it said Ben

And as for what you did no video games for a week said Ben

No fire said Shane

Oh you shode of thote of that before you went in to that movie said ben

Your not my father said Shane

Than Ben looked shocked

Shane said Jade as she was angry with him

Well if i was your dad but ben stoped

Look i am going back to get some of my money back and stary in the car said Ben and walks back to the movies

And Shane gets out of the car

Hey Shane wear are you going ? asked Jade

Out said Shane

Get back in the car said Jade

Sorry said Shane i Don't talk girl said Shane and walks off

I bet shanti from the Jungle book 2 never had this much truble said Jade and runs after him

And Shane walks in to a video game center

As Shane walked in he see Kids playing 4-d games

Shane puts some money in a game and it stops

Hey what happend ? asked Shane and he see a guy who works and wants to aske him

That supid thing eat my money said Shane showing him

Sorry kid no refungs said the man and walks off

Your games suck said Shane

Than a 12 year old girl with blue hair white skin and a black hoodie with a dragon on it black boots and blue jeans that have a hole on the leaft side

I know and so dose his Armpits said the girl

Yes so dose his bodyoerd said Shane real stink bomb

The name is Tracy said Tracy

Im shane replied Shane

You want to play some games ? he asked

Than Tracy saw some guy who are not to happy with her

I have got to go said Tracy and walks off slowsly but they get her

Guys whats up ? asked Tracy with her hands up

What to you think ? asked the gane leader you destoyed are hide out thats what

Look guys im sorry said Tracy

Than shane truns on the Omnitrix and becomes Xlrciktor

Okay buy makeing more speed i can stop them from hurting her said Xlrciktor

Shane Don't said Jade as he showed up to stop her brother

Sorry Jade a Heo got to do what a hero's got to do and speeds so fat to send to gane namebers out of the door

Than Shoekd the last two and the leader was leaft

And he runs up to him and stop

You want some ? Xlrciktor asked

And the leader runs away

And Xlrciktor runs off

After that Shane is back to himself and Jade is not happy

Shane Coll Goodman out of all the stuff you have done this tops the lot said Jade

Jade i Don't cear said Shane as he walked off

Than Tracy shows up

Hey guys did you see that alien ? asked Tracy never seen him before

Oh the guys name is Xlrciktor said Shane and he is a good frend of mine said Shane

Cool said Tracy hey whant to come to my hide out ? she asked

Sure said Shane

Shane lets get back to the car said Jade ben must be waiting for us

You can go said Sane and walks of with Tracy

And Jade walks back to the car and see ben not to happy

Oh About that funny story said Jade

We are shown at New city Underground center Tracy and Jade are walking in and Tracy shows her her hide out that looked like Crows hideout from yugioh 5d

Cool place said Shane

Thanks replied Tracy

What about your mum and Dad ? asked Shane

They did not like my powers said Tracy

What powers ? asked Shane

I can take others powers and stuff from them said Tracy

Cool said Shane

Hey i hard the new dragon master came just came to the docking bay said Tracy you want to come with me ?

Sure said Shane

As shane and jade are driveing trieing to find Shane

Out of all the stupid and dandrus stuff shane has did this one crooss it said Ben wean i find him

We will said Jade

At the Wearhouse Tracy nuse her powers to destory the Lock and they get in

Hear you go said Tracy and gives him a game

Than Police show up

Than Shane looked at his Omnitrix and knew what he had to do

Can you keep someing quite ? asked Shane

Sure said Tracy

And Shane truns it on and slams it to be come Stink freak

Man you smell bad said Tracy holding are nose

I understand that said Stink Freak

And tracy gets on his back

And they fly off

Than two police coopters show up and try to shot them down

And they fly to new city and make it under a Truk and Shane truns back to himself

After that Shane and Jade are walking to the city's center

So you can become 10 alien hero's ? asked Tracy and some old man give it to you ?

Kind of said Shane it this what his nuse to work like and work like and it has a Limiter so it time's out

Maybe we cord team up said Tracy like Batman and superman and Spiderman and the x man and Yugi and jaden

Well i don't know Shane but okay than

Come with me said Tracy and takes him to the train center to get some money

But Tracy nuse her powers to suck powers from the Rails

Okay shane trun to Mummyblast said Tracy

Why ? asked Shane

To get some Money said Tracy are you in or out

But people cord get killed said Shane

Do i look like i cear ? asked Tracy

You don't cear do you ? asked Shane reanmberring what ben said to him

Are you talking about me ? asked Tracy

No my slef said Matt and truns on the Omnitrix and slams it butbecomes Mummybast

Oh man i wahnted Dimondarms not Mummybast

Than Tracy Touch him and became part Mummybast and part human

Don't you renamber i can take Power from others said Tracy

Than they nuse the same attck than it destoys the terlls and Mummybast tries to fix it and Tracy gets away

Than the Train comes and Mummybast jumps on it and it speeds fast

Than back at Bens car bens see's mummybast

Found him said Ben

Than Mummybast truns back to sahne and shane jumps in to a dust bean

After That Ben is talking to Shane about what he has done

Shane look at what the mess you made said Ben if you just stayed in the car nothing word of happend said Ben

And trust me that Tracy is nuseing Mummybast's powers said Shane

Okay Shane wear cord she of went ? asked Ben

Than we are shown at the gane leaders hide out Tracy/mummybast is seing it on fire

Place Tracy im sorry said The leader

To laste said Tracy/mummybast than a Red dimond stops her and it is Shane has Dimondarms

Stop this now said Dimondarms

Oh this will be fun said Tracy/mummybast than are mummybast powers wearoff

Now to take yours said Tracy and jumps in the air and touch him and her skin becomes red are body becomes rock hard and now has two eyes

And they start batting earthother

Ben and Jade gets the Gane leader and his gane out in time

Tha n Tracy kicks Dimondarms in the stomic and than and Dimondarms punches Tracy in the face untill his Alien wach times out

Okay Okay you win said Tracy

And Dimondarms truns back to shane

I went easy on you said Shane how about you come with us ? he asked

Than Tracy/dimondarms graps arm and touchs the Omnitrix wich dose a power shock wave and shots them both away

Out tarcy gets up with no powers and runs off

Ben gets Shane up

After that Shane is in the car with Jade and Ben

Ben im sorrry about to day said Shane

I know said Ben you have the Omnitrix now and onthing will chance that but my Hope in you is something you need to bring back said Ben

And Shane looks out of the window feeing bad about what happend

At new city underground Tracy hands to to Mummybast

Now Shane 10 the real game begins said Tracy and walks in to the darkness

End of epsiode 12

Hi Fanfic fans if i can aske you someting to you found that show The Misadventures of Flapjack creepy ?


	13. The Justice Force

Episode 13 The Justice Force

We are shown at Ben's house Shane is reading a comic book

Jade is helping Ben move some boxes

You know Shane you cold help said Jade as he got mad at shane for reading comics wean he shode be working

Sorry guys said Shane this comic is so cool Power man Superwoman Doctor Chaos replica kid Lady Libert and Mister wave

Shane it this not like powers and heros are real said Jade and Ben and Shane look at her

Oh yes Shane said jade as she just renmaberd

And i have got to know what happend to Superwoman if she got out from Lord zox is bomb said Shane

Hey i think i know about a comic book shop somewear said Ben

Can we go ? asked Shane has he got up

And Ben gets his jakcet on and him jade and ben get in the car

At New city underground center Ben Jade and Shane make it to the comic book shop

In side wear Hero posters and old comcis and toys and that

Shane and Ben get in and Jade just looks around seeing People in outfits

At the conter and man is reading a book cord Oliver twist and shane shows up

Can i help you ? asked The man

I reed the next comic of Justice Force number 25 said Shane

It was never made said the owner

What i have to know what happend to Superwoman said Shane if she and Mister wave stayed to togeher

Oh yes Superwoman Sandy hawks she saved us all from Lord zox Doomsday bomb and the world said the owner

How do you know about that ? asked Shane

Just than a gient robots show up

And they brake the window down and people run away and the Owner has a Blue and sliver helmet

Okay Chaos lets do this and he puts it on and become Doctor Chaos and has a sliver body outfit and cape and a Blue mask

Thats him said Ben Doctor Chaos A.K.A Burt Belker replied Shane

Okay lets do this said Docotr Chaos and makes a magic ball and frows it at the robot and it fulls back

Than Shane truns on the Omnitrix and finds Dimondarms

Okay a little one and one with Dimondarms said Shane and slams it but ends up as Wolfjaws

Oh grate said Wolfjaws sometimes i think this thing just hates me said Wolfjaws and get out to help Doctor Chaos

And Wolfjaws nuse his sonic howl to blast the robot but it dose not feel it

Oh man said Wolfjaws what can kill them ? he asked

Than The robot looks alway and walks off

Than wolfjaws see the weak spot

I get it now said Wolfjaws and dose one more sonic blast and destorys it

Well i never live the day i see a new hero said Doctor Chaos

Thanks said Wolfjaws Than the Omnitrix truns off and is truned back to shane

So how many of them monsters can you become ? asked Doctor Chaos

They are Aliens replied Shane and i only have ten so far said shane

Do you know wear they came from ? asked Jade

Yes said Doctor Chaos they came from Lord zox

But do you know what ever happend to him ? asked Shane

I don't know said Doctor Chaos after the death of Superwomaan the team broke up

But i think i can nuse my mind powers to call the others

And Doctor Chaos nuse his mind powers to call the others to come to there old base

We better go to the old Hide out said Doctor Chaos and he nuse his magic to transport them to the hide out

And Doctor Chaos takes of his helmate and truns back to Burt Belker

Oh is this so cool said Shane

So this is the old hide out said Ben looking around

Yes and no one Touch's anything

Hey it this the mask of sandwoman and Shane Touch's it

What did i say ? asked Burt

Sorry said Shane

Than out of nowear the other Justice Force renambers show up

Burt what is it ? asked Power man

Long story Sam said Burt

Well it better be good said replica kid i had to tell my girlfrend i was not takeing her to the movies

Oh come on kid said Lady Libert your 37 years old you still got time

So why have you came for us ? asked Power man

I belive Lord zox has retruned said Burt

How can that be ? asked Power man he was sent to the dark world of Qurd renamber ? said Power man

Hey wear is Mister wave ? asked Shane

He is no longer a nemaber said Burt after the death of superwoman

Well maybe he is trieing to kill you off one by one said Shane

That is true said Power man

Well did he ever had a Hide out or a Fortress of Solitude of some kind ? asked Jade

I think he dose said Burt

But we better get in to the Invisible Jet said Burt and puts the helmate back on and becomes Doctor Chaos

And they make it to the landing bay

Hey wear is the Jet ? asked Jade

Jade he said it was Invisible said Shane

OH yes said Jade

And they get in it and it takes off

Ben do you feel that a Invisble jet is stupid ? asked Jade poeple cord see us

It kind of feels like something from that comic what was the name wow woman ? asked Ben as he was trieing to renamber

After flying they make it to Mister wave hide out

Wow said Ben as he got out this guy has some good wepons

Lets just go in said Lady Libert

As they walked in they see picters of Superwoman and a shrine

Wow said a shocked Jade looking around

I am guessing that Mister wave loved her said Ben as he picked up a picter of her

He did said replica kid

What are you doing hear ? asked a voice and they trun to see Mister Wave

Mister wave said Power man why on earth are you sending Lord zox Robots after us ? he asked

Me he asked im not sending them the last time i nused my Mind powers it gave me a real headache

But what about you Doctor Chaos you always Like to see what the Robots wear like from the in side and always wanted to nuse them

What no said Doctor chaos

Just say it you always loved superwoman said Mister wave

No place said Doctor Chaos she leaft for a year to get way from you Superwoman need some time alway

Don't you say her name said Mister wave

Guys stop this said Shane your heros you guys work as a team

Reanmber wean Doctor Chaos battled Wolton ? asked Shane

Or Mister wave renamber wean the human bomb tried to steal your powers ? remined shane

Than they stop

That is True said Doctor Chaos

Lets work togeher than said Mister wave

Justing to think of it said Shane wean Mister wave nuse his mind powers his eyes trun red

Humm that is true said Lady Libert

Than who is doing it ? asked replica kid

I am said a voice and they see superwoman

Superwoman Alive ? said a Shcoked Mister wave

It cant be said Power man we all saw her died

Its just like in Power man Number 56 wean he was killed by endsday and came back

Look close Wave what do you see ? asked Superwoman or so she says

All i see is the Woman i loved said Mister wave than he rezied something

No you shode be old and around 50 or 60 said Mister wave your not superwoman

True im her daughter said Superwoman's daughter Kita zen rel

No said Mister wave your tricking me i word of found out that

She did not want anyone to find out said Kita how did you think she leaft the team for ? she asked and after that you all pulled her back in

And leaft me with nothing and i will take the people who took my mother alway from me

Than they get fulln to the floor my force

I will stop her said Shane and truns on the Omnitrix and becomes Dittomatter

And splits in to Three than Kita nuse her powers to force them down

Than the Robots showed up garding around to make sure no one gets out

Thats means she bean nuseing them said Jade

But how are you doing that ? mister wave asked

I thote you mind out that soon dad said Kita showing that are eyes trun red

Every one needs a good name your took wave call me Mind wipe said Kita chanceing her mothers outfit to a sliver and black outfit

And seance i have your powers and mums i have bean nuseing Zox Robots to find the other nemabers and to make every one belive you did it explind Mind wipe

And seance i have you all hear lets have some fun said Mind wipe

Than everyone gets up

Oh man what are we going to do ? asked Dittomatter one

I have one said Dittomatter two

Tell us than ? asked Dittomatter Three

Okay everyone we do this said Dittomatter one

WE split to defent parts to take down the Robots said Dittomatter one

Grate Idea said Power man

Lets do it said Doctor Chaos

And they split up

Doctor Chaos destorys the Robots

Dittomatters disarm the robots

replica kid truns his arms to Cine blads to cut them down

Lady Libert nuse her superspeed to make a Twister to bring them down

No stop much at once said Mind wipe i cant handle it

Than one of the Robots Land on her

And she is trieing to get the robot off her

Than Mister wave walks up to her and nuse his powers to bring the robot up

And Mind wipe looks alway from her father

Kita place understand that no one made your mother back to the JF she wanted to nuse her powers for good and i know you can said Wave and give her his hand and she gets up and they hug

IM so sorry said Mind wipe

Its okay said Wave your home now

After that The other JF nambers are at tear hide out

Weldone shane said Power man how did you do it

I have nused Dittomatter before so i knew what to do

well it looks like the JF are back now said Doctor Chaos

good to hear that said Shane

The Next week Shane has the new comic of the JF

Well that is a real ending said Shane

And one the frot is Mind wipe the others back in Aciton

End of epsidoe 13


	14. Back But Deadly, Part 1

Episode Back But Deadly, Part 1

It was a dark night at New city a new villain named PermaShade who is a shadow bat alien

Shane has just went in to battle her at the underground shopping mall

Okay bat lady it this time to stop you said Shane

Oh yes she asked who is going to stop me ? he asked

Oh yes this guy and finds Mummybast icon

Going hero said Shane and be comes mummybast but ends up chanceing to Xeexi

What joke is this ? asked Permashade

Oh i am not that sutid earth boy said Xeexi and fires her webs at her wings

And brings her down

Than Xeexi than feeds on her blood

At Space at the Same ship shows up

Sir Xeexi D.N.A has bean found sir said Ritox

Good said the Unkown person than the tank top opens up to show a Hafe Desoyed Vilgax hafe Alien and Hafe cybernetic body

No the real game begines said Vilhax

At the Mayors house him and Leo and Leo's sister are pushed buy tear father to over-achieve in school

Okay Leo and Madelyn how did the cold war started ? he asked them

But dad i don't think this will be on the test said Madelyn

That kind of stuff wont get you a 100 said His father why cant you be like Your twin Brother leo ? he asked

Man tanks dad said Madelyn

Than One of Mayor's man shows up

Sir this is a good time ? asked one of his bodygards

No ccome on in said Mayor

Sir we saw a New alien said the bodyGard

They live hear neamber said The mayor

No this one was lile the one's in the news said the bodygrade

Than he gets up

Kids it this time for bed said the mayor

And he close the door

Hey bro what you think dad is talking about ? asked Madelyn

I dont cear said Leo and walks off

In the office Him and his bodygard are talking

Your saying what ? asked The mayor

It this true we saw a spider like alien it had that same thing on its chest like the others said the bodygard

Well what ever it may be we will find it said the mayor

The next day shane weaks up and see his room coler in webs

Okay why are webs all over my room ? asked a shocked Shane

Than he hears a knok on his door

Shane are you okay ? asked His mum

Oh yes mum top of the world said Shane looking at the webs

Okay just come down and eat your Brekefirst

Sure mum said Shane okay what about the wenbs ? he asked

Than he came down with a dust bin of webs

Shane are you up ? she asked

Yes mum just tidying my room Lied Shane and got up and put the gient webs in the Dust bin

Oh tank god for that said Shane

Than Shane walked but in the house to have some Breakfirst

After that Villgax sgip comes out of Hyperspace

Lord Villgax are troops are ready sir said one of his troops

Good now the real game begins said Villgax

At the School bus shane is looking at the Omnitrix and than he finds Xeexi icon

Hey never seen this one said a Shocked Shane

Hey shane are you okay ? asked Jade you look shocked

Oh it this nothing said Shane hiding it alway from her

Well if it this something tell me okay ? asked Jade we are family and walks back to her sait

Shane just looks at the Omnitrix worried what will happen

Than out of nowear Villgax ship comes from the sky

Sir wear ready to start the Attck sir said the troop

Yes now i shell have my payback said Villgax and desoyed the Tank and his back to full power

At class Shane is working on his hisory report than he hears a voice

Shane you are going to die said the voice

WHat said a shocked shane a looks around

Than he see Xeexi shadow near him

Hello shane said Xeexi

Than shane runs out of the class room and hides in the boys room

Stay alway from me said Shane as he started crying

Nuse me said Xeexi and i will stay alway from you

Okay said Shane and truns the Omnitrix on and becomes Weber/Xeexi

Yes im free and last said Weber/Xeexi

Than shane weaks up to find himself in a west land

What this is place ? asked Shane

It this your consciousness said a voice and he looks to see Mummybast

Mummybast ? asked Shane how are you in my mind ? he asked

This is your consciousness replied Mummybast this is wear me and the aliens live he said

How is Xeexi doing this ? asked Shane

Her D.N.A is still not fused yet said Mummybast

Out side Xeexi walks out of the school jade see her

Oh no said Jade and gets her phone out and phones ben

At bens house ben is working on a new wepon

Hello ? asked Ben

Ben it this me Jade said Jade something has happend to Shane he has became a spider like Alien

Im on my way said Ben and runs off and gets a old Plumber suit on and wepons

as Weber/Xeexi is walking out of the city Than a gient ship lands down Villgax Ritox and some Villgaiens Troops

Troops wait untill Xeexi comes with the boy said Villgax

Sir yes sir said the Villgax troops

Look sir she is hear said Ritox

Than out of the shadows Xeexi shows up

Welcome back Xeexi said Villgax

Good to see your body parts are remade said Xeexi you have no idea how long i was stuck in that thing

We better get alway now said Villgax

Than a car shows up with Ben and Jade

Villgax ? said a shocked Ben how ?

Its a long story said Villgax tanks to you and your renegade plumbers cost me part of my body but i have a new cyber like body now said Villgax

Well you are not going to be alive this time said Ben as he pointed the gun at him

Not this time said Villgax and his cybernetic arm to a baster and shots the car and it blows up

Lets get out of this mudball of a planet said Villgax it this starting to make me sick

Sir yes sir said the troops and they get in and the ship takes off

In side Shane/Xeexi mind Shane is talking with mummyblast

Mummyblast how can i stop Xeexi ? asked Shane

Shane you have to belive in yourself said Mummtbast look deep in your hart think of the good times

Than at earth Ben and Jade make it to a old hide out

So what this is place

My old hide out said Ben and the powertruns and the Rust Bucket III comes out of the holding

Wow ben you do have some cool stuff said Jade

To be conteued

Authors notes

Good news i have set up a formspring accont for people to aske about shane 10 and my Formsring name is DRfate

And i have plans to do a Gender-swapped Ben 10 story

And i will be doign the last capter for season 1 for place Review

From GM


	15. Back But Deadly, Part 2 SN1 final

Episode 15 Episode Back But Deadly, Part 2

We are shown at villgax ship Villgax is looking at the Desing of the Omnitrix

Humm this boy may not be Tennyson said Villgax looking at Video clips of his past battles

And Villgax walks to the window

To long i have spent in that tank said Villgax

Than Ritox shows up

Lord Villgax we are about to beging hyberspace soon sir said Ritox

Good said Villgax nuseing his cybernetic claw's to scratch the window

At space a few miles alway from Villgax ship Ben and jade are cahting up to him in the Rust bucket 3

How did that Spider thing get in the Omnitrix ? asked Jade

It must of found some way of buting her D.N.A in it with out loseing its likeness expliend Ben the same thing happend to me with a Ailen cord ghostfreak

So how are we going to get shane back ? asked Jade

I Don't know said Ben but we cant give up

Back in Shanes consciousness

Shane is walking around trieing to find a way out

Oh man what am i going to do ? asked Shane i am stuck in my own mind with no way out

How im i going to do this ? shane asked

Maybe you need some help said a voice and he truns to see his long dead father

Dad said Shane as he shed a tear how ?

I am just a memories in side your mind smiled Shanes dad

Dad i cant do this said Shane looking alway

Son look at me said his dad you are a real hero said his dad as he pointing his glowing finger to shane hart

Than shane begings to renamber how much he had done to save the world

Than outside of Villgax ship Ben and Jade land the Rust bucket 3 in the landing bay

Than Villgax troops show up to surround the place

Man fire wean i say said the comander of the troops

Sir yes sir said the troops

Than the door opens

You do go in and check if any one is in side

Than they hear nothing

than they get frown of the ship

Than Ben is in a bio suit and shoting down the troops

Than Jade comes out with her Laptop

And the last of the troops get shot down

Okay lets go said Ben and they move to find shane

At the controll room Villgax is looking on the computer and see that his troops are shot down

Ritox Xeexi go down and stop them said Villgax

Yes lord Villgax said Ritox and they leave the room

Than Xeexi stops and stops moveing

Humm Xeexi are you okay ? Asked Ritox

Than in Shanes consciousness Xeexi is walking around

Hey what is going on ? she asked

Xeexi you have gone to far said a voice and out of the shadows she see shane with Dimond like arms

What the ? asked Xeexi how do you have your Alien's power

Duer this is my consciousness said Shane i can still nuse my powers with out my aliens

Im geting sick of you earth boy sreamd Xeexi i am going to wipe you out once and full all

They start to battle

Shane nuse his Dimondarms to battle Xeexi but Xeexi nuse her webs to frow him a side

Shane get badly hurt

I am the most powerfule spiertrin in my planet said Xeexi and walks off

Than shane got up feeling strong for the first time in his life

Hey said Shane than Xeexi truns around

This that relly all you got ? asked Shane

And they start to battle

Don't make me Laugh said Xeexi as she nuse her web to pull him and punch him

i HAVE beaten so many before you i've killd race after race of alien

Your body will be mine sreamd Xeexi i comand it

Oh like i let you do that said Shane and truns his arms to mummybast and bast her alway from her

Than she shots her webs but shane truns his body to Dimond arms and frow them alway

How you are ment ti obey

You may of put your D.N.A. in my Omnitrix and made me your slave but this is the real me said Shane

Than he truns his body to mummybast to make a powerfule Inferno to wipe out Xeexi once and full all

And i have had enough of you said Shane

Than Shane gets full controll over Weber

Hey are you okay Xeexi ? asked Ritox

Sorry Ugly Xeexi is dead but Weber is in the house smiled Weber

And fires his webs at Ritox and stiks him to the wall

And Weber runs back to the controll Room

Than Weber gets in and Villgax see him beling it this Xeexi than he see that Her eyes are meant to be red not Green

wait how did you get contoll over her D.N.A. asked Villgax

I got controll in the end said Weber now that im back im going to take cear of you said Weber and fire his webs at him

But villgax rips them off and runs to him

But weber jumps out of the way and Villgax gets crused in his old Repar tank and gets knoked out

Than Weber see the ships controll and moves the ship to Poris 4 a dead world

So long said Weber and begins the huperspace to go fast

Than Ben and Jade open the doors to villgax room and see Weber

Shane your back ? smiled Jade and hugs him

Guys we have no time for a Reunion but we got to get out before this ship land at Poris 4 said Weber

Okay lets go said Ben and they run to the landing bay

Okay this is wear the Fun begins said Ben and he starts the Rust bucket 3 and it takes off and the ship creash lands at Poris 4

Than Weber truns back to Shane

Hey guys wean Villgax gets back toearth wont he find us and kill us ? asked jade

Don't worrie Poris 4 is a dead world no one lives thear any more replied Shane oh yes ben what are you doing in that suit

It this a long story smiled Ben

Back on Poris 4 Villgax and Ritox come out of the desoyed ship

So villgax are you mad ? asked Ritox

Than Villgax trun his cybernetic hand to a gun

Oh no said Ritox and runs of with Villgax following him

End of season 1

Well it was a good run and i have plans to do a season 2 and be sure to aske me more of shane 10 and other fanfic and youtube stuff on my formspring account

So tank you season 1


End file.
